Nightmare Moon Returns
by IcyWater201
Summary: Nightmare returns and is seeking revenge on Celestia, Luna and Midnight. Join them on a wild adventure to defeat Nightmare once and for all! I do not own MLP. DISCONTINUED! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare Moon Returns

**Hi everyone! I am back with a whole new story! It's about My Little Pony with my own pony named Midnight Moon. Nightmare returns and is seeking revenge on princess Luna and princess Celestia and for a reason Midnight. Join them on a wild adventure to defeat Nightmare Moon once and for all! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The princess of the Eclipse

A mare was walking in the forests of Terrasteed. She was a grey pony with a red and black mane and tail, a blue crown, a red crest with a blue amulet, and dark red eyes. She was an alicorn. "*Sigh* I wonder if I am ever going to see them again." She said. It was July 31 that time. "Midnight just wait 3 more days." Midnight thought to herself. "Midnight, you should be in the tower. I'll escort you back there." A stallion said.

He was a dark blue pony with a black mane and tail. He was Midnight's loyal guard. "Okay, Dark Night." She said. They flew (Dark Night is a pegasus) to her tower. 'Oh, Luna... You did a very good job with your night' Midnight thought. 'It's beautiful'. She went to her bed and slept.

~3 days later~

=At Canterlot=

A carriage was heading towards the busy city of Canterlot. It landed and Midnight stepped out. "Well, time to bring out the eclipsed moon" She said. With her horn, she pulled the sun and moon together and made an eclipse.

"Now, time to head back ho- Huh?" Midnight said as a baby dragon was running to her.

"Are...you...Ms...Midnight...Moon?" He said. "Yes, little one. Why, what may be the problem?" Midnight asked. "I have a message for you. Wait a moment" He said. Midnight was confused. He didn't have anything with him. Then, he burped and a message appeared. 'How peculiar' She thought.

She read it. "Huh? They want me in the castle? I'm only here to bring the eclipsed moon." Midnight said. "Oh! You're the Eclipse Princess! Nice to meet you your highness! I'm Spike" Spike said. "Oh, don't call me 'your highness'. Just call me Midnight or Moonlight" Midnight said.

They went to the castle.

=At the palace=

"Oh, Celestia, I am so excited to see Midnight again." Luna said. "I am too, Luna. But talking isn't going to make things go quicker" Celestia said. "I know but... she's just the only one who understands my night truly" Luna replied. A guard came in and said, "Your majesties, princess Midnight Moon has arrived by the invitation by princess Celestia."

Luna and Celestia smiled and said, "Let her in" Midnight came in and they were surprised at how fast their cousin grew. "Midnight? Is that really you?" They asked. Midnight nodded.

"Oh, cousin Celestia, cousin Luna, how have you been? Was it a great year?" Midnight asked. "We are fine and it was a great year." Celestia replied. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other." "About... 1,2,3... 5 years ago." Luna said.

"Was it that long? I never knew" Midnight said. Then, her eyes widened. She was looking at the balcony. It was "N-Nightmare Moon?!" They yelled. "Yes, it is I. And how were you princesses? Were you enduring in Celestia's precious light while I slowly wound one of you?" Nightmare said. "What do you mean, foe? SPEAK!" Luna said, enraged. "Hahahahaha... Even Gods lack purity in their hearts." Nightmare said.

"You are not welcome in our presence!" Celestia yelled. "The elements of Harmony defeated you once. It will defeat you again!" Midnight said. "Oh really?" Nightmare said.

"I'm here to give a warning. It wasn't supposed to be Luna who I possessed. It was supposed to be Midnight. Her father knew this day would come! Everything they tried is in the prophecy! And I, Nightmare Moon, will soon possess her fully. Watch out" Nightmare said and disappeared. "Curse you..." Midnight muttered under her breath.

"Celestia... I know you knew it from the wretched beginning. Cousin, tell me! What is the prophecy?" Midnight said. She was angered by Nightmare's words. "Midnight, I'm sorry. But I can't tell you" Celestia replied. "Leave me be... Just leave me be!" Midnight yelled and angrily flew out of the tower.

~At a nearby river~

"Stupid prophecy, stupid royalty... STUPID RELATIVES!" Midnight yelled. She sat down by a nearby river and cried. "Oh father, why didn't you tell me? Why? Father..." She sobbed. She looked up and noticed the constallation. Luna made a constallation including her, Midnight and Celestia when they were just foals.

Then she remembered a memory.

**Flashback**

_"Luna! Catch us if you can!" Midnight said. Luna chased Celestia and Luna in the air. "Tag! You're it, Celestia!" Luna yelled as they flew away. "I'm gonna get you for sure!" Celestia yelle das she chased them. "Gotta hide!" Midnight yelled._

_"Hahahaha! Gah!" Midnight bumped into a young stallion. "Woah! Phew!" She said as she began to fly again. She glared at the foal. "Hey! You should've watched where your going!" Luna said as she went to her cousin's aid._

_"Oh, sorry! I was watching the stars!" He said flying to the trio. He was a dark blue pegasus with a black mane and tail. He noticed their crowns. _

_"Gah! I am greatfully sorry your majesties!" He said. "We hate being called 'Your highnesses' and 'Your majesties'. I'm Midnight, that's Luna and this is Celestia." Midnight said. "I'm Dark Night!" Dark Night replied. _

_"Yo, Dark Night! Are we gonna go home or not?! Oh, you're flirting with some girls!" His brother, Ice Cold, said. "No I'm not! Bye!" He said, flying with his brother to their home._

_The cousins could hear faint bickering between the two. "Sounds so much like us when we bicker with each other" Celestia said. "Agreed" Midnight and Luna said._

_"Luna! Celestia! It's time to go!" Celestia and Luna's mother called. "Bye, Midnight! See you next week!" The cousins bid goodbye and went to their homes._

_Midnight brushed her mane and went to sleep._

**End of Flashback**

'Those were happy times' Midnight thought to herself. She cried once again.

"I missed them every year that passed." She whispered and looked up once more.

She then looked at her reflection in the water. She was horrified. It was Nightmare Moon. Except with dark red eyes. "No! No!" She said. "Yes! Yes!" The reflection replied and disappeared into Midnights normal reflection.

"No..." Midnight muttered under her breath. She flew to the tower and stayed there. "Midnight?" Celestia said. "Hi, Celestia. I think I should stay to defeat Nightmare Moon with you. She's already starting her plot." Midnight said with a hint of terror in her voice. "Ok, as you wish" Celestia replied.

~At Midnight's room~

Midnight was brushing her mane when she began to sing:

Midnight:

It's over now

Now I know

That no one must ever know

The silent hale of Nightmare Moon

And those who died

No one must ever know

They only see the tragedy

They not see my intent

For the presence of Night's evil

Will forever

Kill

The good

That I have made...

Am I a good mare?

Or am I a mad mare?

It's such a fine line

Between a good mare and a...

Nightmare:

Do you even think that I would ever let you go?

Do you even think that I will set you free?

If you do, I'm sad to say

Even if it's more so

You will never get away from me!

Midnight:

All that you are is a face in a mirror!

I close my eyes and you disappear!

Nightmare:

I watch you face when you face in the mirror!

As long as you live I will still be here!

Midnight:

All that you are is the end of a nightmare

All that you are is a dying scream

After tonight, I shall end this demon dream!

Nightmare:

This is not a dream my dear

And it will never end

This is the kind of Nightmare

That goes on!

I am here to stay no matter what you may pretend!

And I'll flourish long after you're gone!

Midnight:

Soon you will die and my silence will hide you

You cannot choose but to lose control

Nightmare:

You can't control me

I live deep inside you

Each day you feel me devour your soul

Midnight:

I don't need you to survive as you need me

I will compole as you dance with death

And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breathe!

Nightmare:

I live inside you forever!

Midnight:

No!

Nightmare:

With darkness myself you and I

Midnight:

Noooo!

Nightmare:

And I know that now and forever

That you can never be able

To seperate Midnight from Night!

Oh, can't you see it's...

Midnight:

Over now!

It's time to die!

Nightmare:

No not I,

Only you!

Midnight:

If I die,

You die too!

Nightmare:

If you die,

Me, I'll be you!

Midnight:

Curse you, Night!

Set me free!

Nightmare:

Can't you see?!

You are me!

Midnight:

No!

Deep inside...

Nightmare:

I am you!

You are Night!

"No! Never!" Midnight yelled. "Yes forever!" Nightmare replied. "Curse you forever, Nightmare! Take all your evil deeds and run to tarcharous!" Midnight said. "I'll see you there, Midnight!" Night said. "Never!" Midnight yelled. Nightmare cackled and disappeared.

Midnight was breathing heavily and she was sweaty. Celestia and Luna came running to her room because of all the comotion. They saw Midnight lying on the ground. She fainted.

**Woah! That was long! Check out on for the song called Confrontation. I do not own it. Don't review me flames if the lyrics were wrong! Tune in next chapter for more My Little Pony! Ciao!**


	2. Midnight Moon's Past

Midnight Moon's Past

**Sooooooo, yeah this is not the chapter that continues last chapter. But it explains why Midnight was trapped in her "Tower of Isolation" and the prophecy. I'm gonna accept OCs and review or PM me your OC's bio. Enjoy! (Again, XD!)**

"Papa! Papa! The moon's up! The moon's up! Come look at Luna's work!" Young Midnight said. "I'm coming, my daughter. Oh my, it is lovely tonight!" Midnight's father said.

"Midnight! Time to go to bed!" Her mother said. But, I wanna see cousin Luna's night!" Midnight whined.

"You have Magic school tomorrow, my dear. Look at your brother. He's going to school too. And he's not awake." Her mother said.

"I'm not sleeping" Midnight's brother, Cold Streak, said. "Oh! Cold Streak! You frightened me!" The Queen of Terrasteed said.

"I'm sleepy. Goodnight" The siblings said in sync. "We are totally in sync!" They said. Their parents smiled.

"Oh, what a tearful moment!" A dark feamle voice said. "Nightmare Moon! What are you doing here, foe?" They said.

"Hahahaha... A certain prophecy says that your daughter is going to be possessed by me!" Nightmare said "Midnight!" The king and queen whispered and ran to their daughter's room.

Fortunately, she's alright. "Oh, that doesn't happen until 1,000 years later! And the real battle begins!" Nightmare cackled and disappeared.

"We cannot bear the fact that we have to lock her up. But that is the only option." The king said.

They walked to their daughter's room and carried her to an abandoned tower. They locked her up and destroyed the key. "Mom, dad. Are you sure this is the right decision?" Cold Streak asked.

"We are sure, dear." They said. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! You'll lock up yur daughter in a tower and destroy the key and she will stay there! She can now only come out to raise the eclipse." Nightmare said and disappear.

All of a sudden, the ground shook and the castle crumbled. "Mom? Dad? Mom! Dad! Cold Streak! No! Don't leave me! Don't die! I need you! I can't be locked up forever!" Midnight yelled.

Tears flooded her eyes. "Mom, dad. Cold Streak. No." She said. She cried and cried and cried and cried. She passed out. The next day, she tried getting out.

The doors were locked, the windows would close suddenly if she opens them, the walls are unbreakable even though it's almost ruined and she cannot dig down, duh!

She teared up in the inside. She couldn't go help her family even if they survived.

She sat down and cried. It was the worst night of her life. She began to sing the secret handshake she and her brother used to do:

Moonlight, moonlight

Fireflies, awake!

Stargaze with your eyes

And do a little shake!

Tears once again filled her eyes. By the age of 134, she looked out the window. She tried to open it but as usual in all of her attempts to escape, it closed. "Shoot..." She muttered under her breath.

The next day, she attempted to open the balcony door. She expected it to shut close but it didn't.

She flew out. And then, her horn glowed black. It brought the sun and moon together and created an eclipse. Her cutie mark appeared. "Cool! Mom! Dad! Look at th- Oh, right, you're dead" She said.

Get back to the tower or you will face your worst Nightmare! A voice said in her head.

"Gah!" Midnight screamed and flew back to the tower. It was midnight and she pulled the eclipse apart. She was panting heavily. She began to sing:

Oh, mother. Oh father

I will miss you forever

My heart

Is tearing apart

Each day

And what will I do, today?

She paced around the circular room with her eyebrows furrowed. "I will miss you, my family." She said.

Tragedy and pain ran across her face as she looked down. 'I wanted to help you, but I couldn't get out. I'm sorry if I was too late' She thought. And began to sing:

I'm sorry if I was too late

I couldn't control your fate

Even when I wanted to

I miss you

Everyday in my life

The pain ran through my soul with a knife!

My whole world is spinning around

I am bound

To fight the truth

Even in the end of youth

I will never see you again,

I'll just find a friend

"If I do have one" Midnight said and went to sleep.

**Poor Midnight! I created the songs and yeah, do not flame if you don't like it. Tune in next time for the next chapter! Bye!**


	3. You Are A Princess

You Are A Princess

***Runs away* Don't throw me to that trampoline! Oh, hello fellow readers! This is the third chapter of Nightmare Moon Returns! Sorry I haven't been updating lately but, it's Christmas! Give me time! Or I'll have to use Filipino language on you! *Gets thrown to trampoline* Ano baga ang problema ninyo?! Oops... Ok on to the story!**

Midnight woke up. She looked around and saw a door. She opened it, only to bump into Luna. "Midnight! You're awake! What happened?" Luna said. "I'm exhausted. It's been a twist up day yesterday." Midnight replied.

~At Ponyville~

The mane six were walking around Ponyville. Then, "Burp! Uh, excuse me." Spike said sheepishly. A message appeared. Twilight read it. "Girls, I think we're needed in Canterlot! I'll just prepare a spell and..." Twilight said as she prepared the spell.

"Ok! I am done! Ready girls?" The others nodded and they teleported to the castle.

~Back at Canterlot~

"Twily! What are you doing here, little sis?" Shining asked. "I was called by the princess, B.B.B.F.F.!" Twilight replied. "Twilight. My star pupil. We have news. Nightmare Moon is back." Celestia said.

"What? But I thought-" Twilight said. "She is back. And she is threatening to take over our cousin. Meet princess Midila Muneta Galactia of Terrasteed." Celestia said. "Aw, come on, Tia. You can just tell them that they can call me Midnight." Midnight said.

"Oh! Hello, Princess Midnight!" Spike said. "Spike? You know this pony er princess?" Twilight asked. "Yup! She brought the eclipse up! It was so beautiful!" Spike replied.

"Twilight, right? Nightmare Moon is back and she nearing to complete to take over me. I saw her last night." Midnight said.

"So, the prophecy wasn't refering to Luna then, but it was refering to..." Twilight said. "Midnight of Terrasteed. Why if it weren't for that doggone prophecy then..." Applejack said. "I believe she hasnt' got a proper introduction, girls." Cadence said.

"Oh, I'm Applejack. Nice to meet ya!" Applejack said. "My name is Fluttershy. Hello." Fluttershy said. "I'm Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet you!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I am Rarity. A pleasure to meet you." Rarity said. "I'm Rainbow Dash! Good morning!" Rainbow Dash said. "And I am Twilight. Nice to meet you your highness." Twilight finished. "Or as we liked to be called, the Mane Six!" Rainbow Dash said.

Midnight smiled at the enthusiasm of the Mane Six. "A pleasure to meet you all, Mane Six. So what now- AH!" Midnight screamed as she felt pulsing in her body.

Her horn accidentally brought the moon and sun together and made an eclipse. The transformation already began. But for a brief minute.

The eclipse was over and Midnight collapsed. "Midnight!" The others shouted. They ran to her and checked her. "What in the world happened?" Applejack asked. "It doesn't look good, darling" Rarity said.

"What happened? Twilight wills he be okay?" Pinkie asked. "That is the one question that I can't answer, Pinkie." Twilight replied.

~A few hours later, still at Canterlot~

"Ugh, what happened?" Midnight said. "She's awake! You're alive!" Pinkie exclaimed. "What happened back there, princess?" Applejack asked.

"Nightmare Moon... she did it again." Midnight replied. "Again? Wait so you mean this happened before?" Twilight asked. Midnight nodded slowly and looked down.

"It all started 3 days after I was locked up in my "Tower of Isolation" I was brushing my mane when I collapsed. I could hear screams. Shouts. Crashes. Flames. And laughter. I woke up. It was a dream I guess. Or it was a vision." Midnight replied.

"And that left me questioning, am I really a princess? Or am I just an ordinary pony." Midnight walked out of the room, looking depressed and sad. The others frowned her emotion.

She began to sing:

It isn't that I'm ungrateful

For the lessons that I have learned

All the journeys that I have taken

All the things that have earned.

But I wonder where I'm going now

I don't know how to travel

To a future that I can't see

I wanna have a purpose

I wanna do all that I can

I wanna make a contribution

I wanna be a part of the plan

Celestia suddenly appeared and sang:

Your destiny's uncertain

And that's sometimes hard to take

But it will become much clearer

With every new choice you make

Luna joined in:

Patience is never easy

I understand wanting more

I know how hard it is to wait

To spread out my true wings and soar

Twilight and Cadence joined in also:

But you are here for a reason

You are gifted and you are strong

That crown is upon your head because you belong!

Then Celestia, Luna, Twilight and Cadence all sang together with Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie:

Know that you're time is coming soon

As the sun rises, so does the moon

As love finds a place in every heart

You are a princess, you'll play your part

Luna sang solo once again:

We understand you wanting more

Applejack joined in with Luna:

A chance to shine, a chance to soar!

Cadence and Twilight sang together:

But soon will come the day it turns around!

They all sang, including Midnight:

Know that your time is coming soon

As the sun rises so does the Moon

As love finds a place in every heart

You/I are/am a princess, You'll/I'll play your part

Celestia sang with Luna and Cadence:

You are a princess

You'll play you're part...

Midnight smiled and hugged her friends. She hasn't been hugged since 1,000 years ago. "Thanks guys." She said. "No problem, partner!" Applejack replied.

~At the Palace Rooftop~

Midnight was watching the stars and moon for what seemed like hours. _Remember, Midnight. This is not over, my dear. Hahahahahaha!~_ Midnight heard the voice in her head cackling like crazy.

'Get out of my head. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' Midnight thought. She went to sleep in her room.

In the hallway, Celestia and Luna were talking with the Mane Six about Midnight's condition. "I say we should get Nightmare Moon out of her and defeat her." Applejack said.

"But we can't send her to the moon! She already felt isolation as a pain." Luna said. "Luna is right, guys! She was in that tower for 1,000 years already." Cadence agreed.

"Me and Luna will visit Zecora tomorrow. Twilight, Midnight and Fluttershy will visit Discord also." Celestia said. They all went to their seperate rooms and slept.

Midnight was twisting and turning while she was asleep. The voice won't leave her alone. She just want to get the voice out of her head.

**So, what do you think? Is it good? Or is it bad? Please review! Poor Midnight. What will happen to their visit with Zecora and Discord? Will they find the answer? Or will they arrive at a dead end? Find out next chapter! Ciao!**

**Review for Banana bread and eggnog.**

**Question of the day: Which Lizard sprays blood with its eyes?**

**Question for the author: (Ask away! I'll answer frequently with zoology)**


End file.
